mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fleechwurm
Time limit: 5 days |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 1,567,761 |placement xp = 1 }} Description Fleechwurm is the 19th Wublin. It is an aquamarine worm-like monster with several light sea green flat plates running down its back and up its tail, along with green spikes of the same color. It has seven dark green-blue holes on its side, with the most frontmost one containing an eye. It has four visible large front limbs in the shape of feathers, presumably six in all, that serve as its legs. four other smaller limbs are on its tail, covering the four holes found there. The tail seems to mimic a snake of some sort. Its tail ends with a light sea green club in the shape of a snake's head. On it are 8 smooth feathers: seven serve to resemble hair, while the eight covers a light green circle where the eye would go if it were a real snake. Two fang-like horns protrude from the bottom of the club. Song The Fleechwurm's song is a combination of 8-bit pixel music and electric flute. It plays an ascending C minor scale, (going C, D#, G, high C), then it plays that starting from high C. It plays only in the 1st and 3rd verses. Earning rate The Fleechwurm, like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 5 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy # Start by breeding the Shellbeats at the Water Island, the Quarristers at the Earth Island, the Pummels on Plant Island, the Spunges on the Cold Island, and the Reedlings on Fire Haven. Since Furcorn is the only required monster that can be bred on the Shugabush Island, you can breed your Furcorns here. Note: since all monsters required has the plant element, you cannot breed any monsters on the Air Island. # After the Spunges or Reedlings are bred, breed the Dandidoos Name origin The Fleechwurms's name is a portmanteau of the word fleech, meaning to coax or induce, usually through flattery, leech, a small, worm-like animal that feeds on the blood of other creatures, and a corruption of the word worm. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * A sudoku puzzle was posted on Wednesday (or Thursday?) July 26th, 2017 about the new Wublin teaser. There erroneously were two different solutions: "Fleechwurm" and "Lleechwurm". It turns out that the Wublin's name was "Fleechwurm". Fleechwormpuz1.png|Solution 1 - "Fleechwurm" Fleechwormpuz2.png|Solution 2 - "Lleechwurm" Fleechwurm teaser.gif|Empty Sudoku * The Fleechwurm's tail seems to mimic a snake, scorpion, or another serpentine creature ** Certain animals use similar mimic tactics to intimidate or scare off potential predators * It was released on July 28th, 2017. * The Fleechwurm's puzzle had a mistake, allowing it to be possible to find both 'Fleechwurm' or 'Lleechwurm' be a possible answer * Fleechwurm was the last Wublin released, before the Wublins ended with Wubbox. Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Wublins Category:Wublin Island